Horas de Oficina
by THG THE BEST
Summary: Logan es el nuevo secretario del famoso Director Ejecutivo Kendall Knight, quien tiene un record por romper corazones. Casi instantáneamente, Logan odia al hombre, pero de igual forma siente una atracción con él. Entonces hacen un trato para usarse el uno al otro para sus propias necesidades. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el corazón de hielo del Director Ejecutivo comienza a agitarse?


**Notes:** Hola, soy nuevo en publicar historias de_ Big Time Rush_, esta es una traducción de una historia que me gustó mucho, espero les guste.

**DISCLAIMER:** esta historia no me pertenece, es propiedad de WoNdY Alice, quien muy amablemente me dio el permiso de traducirla. Los personajes tampoco son míos, ellos pertenecen a_ Nickelodeon._

* * *

Título: Horas de Oficina.

Título original: Office Hours

Sinopsis: Logan es el nuevo secretario del famoso Director Ejecutivo Kendall Knight, quien tiene un _record_ por romper corazones. Casi instantáneamente, Logan odia al hombre, pero de igual forma siente una atracción con él. Entonces ellos hacen un trato para usarse el uno al otro para sus propias necesidades. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando el corazón de hielo del Director Ejecutivo comienza a agitarse?

Parejas: Kogan. Jarlos. Lumille. Jett x Jo.

* * *

**Capítulo**** 1**

Logan se removió en su silla impaciente. Su corazón latía en su pecho mientras esperaba por la entrevista en una sala llena de mujeres. Recientemente siendo despedido de su antiguo trabajo, el vio un par de avisos en el periódico describiendo como el Oh-muy-famoso Kendall Knight necesitaba una nueva secretaria. Todos sabían quien era Kendall Knight. El director ejecutivo de Knight Enterprises, Kendall era bien conocido por tener un corazón frío para casi todo. Muchas mujeres han tratado de agitar su corazón pero todas han fallado.

Logan supuso que la mayoría de la mujeres querían hacer eso hoy. Pequeñas minifaldas y camisetas sin mangas parecían ser la nueva moda cuando de ir a una entrevista para Kendall Knight se trataba. Logan no quería el trabajo para meterse en sus pantalones. El necesitaba un trabajo desesperadamente, y dudaba que alguna compañía lo contratara. Esta era ya la quinta entrevista de trabajo a la cual él había ido.

Una mujer elegantemente vestida salió. Ella tenía el cabello rubio y una tensa sonrisa al momento de divisar todas las ansiosas mujeres. "Hola. Mi nombre es Josephine Taylor. Voy a estar entrevistándolos a cada uno de ustedes."

Inmediatamente se escuchó un alto coro de quejas y gemidos. Logan se dio cuenta de cómo la mujer rodo sus ojos, como si estuviese acostumbrada a este trato. "La primera será..."

Y así comenzaron las entrevistas. Logan tragaba saliva a cada mujer que salía con una brillante sonrisa, como si les hubiera ido bien. Cuando llamaron su nombre, él se levantó y siguió a Josephine dentro de la habitación. Se sentó en la silla frente a ella mientras que ella se sentó detrás del escritorio. Ella levanto una ceja ante él, mirándolo de arriba a abajo casi como criticando. "En su mayoría son mujeres las que están interesadas en este trabajo."

No era un insulto, Logan lo notó. Era tan solo una observación. Logan asintió, sobando sus sudorosas palmas en sus pantalones negros. Josephine suspiró y se echó hacia atrás con un sujetapapeles. "¿Eres Hortense Mitchell?"

"Si" Logan asintió. "Pero prefiero ser llamado Logan. Es mi segundo nombre."

"¿Por qué quieres trabajar en Knight Enterprises?" Ella sonaba casi aburrida, como si repitiese demasiado este proceso y este cuestionario. Logan no dudaba que ella, en efecto, lo repitiese muy seguido.

Logan paró, mordiendo su labio ligeramente antes de volverse hacia ella. "Quiero un desafío."

La mujer parpadeó, frunciendo sus cejas de sorpresa. "¿Un desafío? ¿Cómo seducir al Sr. Knight?"

El labio de Logan se curvó en ligero disgusto. "Nada de eso, Señorita Taylor. Me refería a un desafío con la empresa misma. He oído que el Sr. Knight despide una secretaria al menos una vez o dos veces en un mes. Quiero ver si puedo superar esto. Quiero un desafío con un trabajo, y esta parecía la oferta perfecta."

Logan no se atrevió a mencionar lo que pasó previamente en su antiguo trabajo. En efecto, su antiguo trabajo era una de las únicas compañías rivales de esta. Mencionar cómo fue despedido y lo que pasó probablemente le costaría perder este trabajo. Él no pudo encontrar ningún otro trabajo porque la compañía tenía una gran poderosa influencia. Dedujo que Knight Enterprises sería la única a la que Zevon Enterprises no habría alcanzado.

"Muy bien entonces" Josephine le ofreció una sonrisa más cortés y le preguntó sobre otras cosas. Experiencias de trabajo previas y cosas como esas. Logan, a propósito, no mencionó a Zevon Enterprises en esa pregunta. Al final de la entrevista, Josephine parecía disfrutar de su compañía, incluso pidiéndole que la llamase Jo. "Ten un buen día, Logan."

"Tú también." Logan le ofreció una sonrisa ladeada antes de salir caminando. Sólo unos segundos después fue llamada otra mujer. Ella brincó y corrió adentro, su falda muy arriba y exponiendo sus bragas blancas. Logan se estremeció ligeramente, sintiéndose mal por Jo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos del edificio principal, se preguntaba si él realmente recibió el trabajo. Jo sí parecía que le agradaba, pero las demás chicas también parecían seguras cuando salieron del lugar.

Simplemente rezó para obtener el trabajo.

* * *

Logan bostezó mientras entraba a su apartamento. Después de la entrevista, salió a comer, solo, y caminó a casa. Ahora estaba agotado y un tanto ansioso debido a la entrevista. Se tropezó hacia su cama y colapsó encima de ella, suspirando felizmente. Sintió que sus párpados caían lentamente solo para que luego se abrieran de par en par cuando su celular empezó a timbrar. Gruñó en disgusto y se giró hacia su mesita de noche en la cual estaba su celular. Él contestó, refunfuñando un "Hola".

"Logan Mitchell" habló una voz por el teléfono. Logan parpadeó, sentándose en su cama. Una expresión confusa se formó su cara.

"¿Quién eres?" él exigió rudamente.

La voz claramente pertenecía a un hombre, quien rio entre dientes. Fue una extraña risa también. Como si este hombre supiese algo que él no. "¿Dijiste que querías un reto? Bien, vamos a ver cuánto puedes manejar. Quiero que estés en mi oficina mañana a las nueve am, en punto con café. Deberías considerarte afortunado de que obtuviste el trabajo."

La boca de Logan se secó al momento en que el hombre colgó el teléfono. ¿Ese era… Kendall Knight? ¿Eso significaba que obtuvo el trabajo? Logan parpadeó y miró hacia el reloj despertador que se encontraba a su lado. Lo agarró rápidamente y lo programó para sonar a las siete a.m. Su corazón latía con emoción. ¡Él obtuvo el trabajo!

Sonriendo, se recostó y se quedó dormido.

* * *

Jo frunció el ceño instantáneamente ante la traviesa sonrisa que se expandió en la cara de Kendall Knight. Ella conocía perfectamente esa sonrisa. Una vez más, él quería jugar con su nuevo empleado de secretaría. Él le daría a esa pobre alma trabajos imposibles sólo para gritarle a cause de ellos. Él le "daría una segunda oportunidad" asignándole una tarea incluso más difícil. Para el final de las dos primeras semanas, él se habrá ido. Jo lo sabía, teniendo que lidiar con las tantas mujeres que lloraban por su furia.

"Es una lástima" Jo masculló para sí misma. Kendall levantó una poblada ceja ante esto. Ella se encogió de hombros. "Me agradó este último."

Kendall resopló. "Él se habrá ido en la primera semana."

Jo frunció el ceño pero no debatió. No estaba en su lugar. En vez de eso ella rápidamente salió, dejando a Kendall girando en su silla, sonriéndole a la foto profesional de Logan. "Logan Mitchell" Kendall sonreía, con una mirada oscura en sus ojos verdes. "Bienvenido al infierno."

* * *

**Notes:** Hola, espero les haya atraído la historia. La autora tiene muchas más historias de otros _Fandoms_, y de _Big Time Rush_ tiene otra que también quiero traducir después. Habrá _Lemon_ en el próximo capítulo, así que pronto será _Rating M_. Ella se inspiró tan solo un poco en _Cincuenta Sombras de Grey_, pero solo leyó los dos primeros capítulos del libro y luego se aburrió, así que la historia no es igual. Gracias por leer y espero sus _Reviews_.


End file.
